Catherine Ringer
|birth_place =Suresnes, France | death_date = | origin = | instrument = | genre = | occupation = | years_active = | label = | associated_acts = Les Rita Mitsouko | website = | notable_instruments = }} Catherine Ringer (born 18 October 1957, Suresnes, France) is a French singer, musician, songwriter, dancer, choreographer, actress, and co-founder of Les Rita Mitsouko. Biography Ringer started her professional career on stage in the late 1970s in productions with Michael Lonsdale's Théâtre de Recherche Musicale as well as musical and dance productions. In 1976, she met the Argentine dancer and choreographer Marcia Moretto with whom she studied and also performed in various venues in Paris.English biography on Les Rita Mitsouko homepage The hit song "Marcia Baila" was written as a tribute to Moretto after her death in 1981. On film, Ringer also performed in pornographic movies such as La Fessée (1976) and Body Love (1977).Internet Movie Database In 1979, she met Fred Chichin with whom she founded and co-led the music group Les Rita Mitsouko. Ringer continued leading the group after Chichin's death in November, 2007. Solo discography Albums *2008 : Rendez-vous chez Nino Rota (CD/DVD) *2008 : Catherine Ringer chante Les Rita Mitsouko and more à la Cigale Music France (CD/DVD) *2011 : Ring n' Roll in collaboration with John Frusciante, Mark Plati, RZA (from Wu-Tang Clan), Mahler SARL / Because music Singles *1988: "Qu’est-Ce Que T’es Belle" (duo with Marc Lavoine) *2003: "Concha Bonita" (VHS and DVD) *2006: "Concha Bonita" (Italian version) *2008: "Rendez-vous avec moi-même" *2009: "Je kiffe Raymond" *2010: "Les Bohémiens" *2011: "Quel est ton nom" (limited edition for "Journée des disquaires indépendants") (16 April 2011) *2011: "Pardon" *2011: "Vive l'amour" *2012: "Prends-moi" *2012: "Punk 103" / "Punk 103 Acoustique" *2014: "La Mano Encima", Plaza Francia *2014: "Secreto", Plaza Francia *2014: "Idées noires" (duo with Bernard Lavilliers) ;Joint / collaborative singles *1995: "Peut-être ce soir" (from the album Roots by Coba) *1998: "Rendez-Vous" (from the album Conscious Posi by Coba) *1998: "Sa raison d'être'' (from the album Ensemble, AIDS charity) *1998: "Paranoïa" (from the album Les Liaisons Dangereuses by Doc Gyneco) *2002: "Tawes" (from the album "Uni-vers-elles" by Djura) *2004: "La bohême" duo with Corneille (CD and DVD) *2005: "Maudie" (from the album "Le Pavillon Des Fous" de Thomas Fersen) *2008: "Parle plus bas" (with Mauro Gioia) (2008) ;Soundtracks *1990: "Tatie Danielle" (soundtrack, music of Gabriel Yared) *1995: "Doux Daddy" (soundtrack "Les Trois Frères") *1997: "Sinon, oui" (soundtrack "Les Trois Frères", music of Archie Shepp) *1997: "Eso es el amor'' (soundtrack "Un grand cri d'amour") *2001: "Le Vent" (soundtrack Reines d'un jour") *2010: "L'Adèle" (soundtrack ''Adèle Blanc-Sec) Filmography *1969: Les Deux Coquines (Kiki) *1976: La Fessée (Marcelle) by Burd Tranbaree *1976: Corps brûlants (uncredited) by Bart Caral *1977: Body Love (Martine) by Lasse Braun *1977: Love Inferno (Monique) by Lasse Braun *1978: Color Climax Special 257 *1979: Poker Partouze by Joe de Palmer *1979: Histoires de cul by Michel Ricaud *1979: Paradise by Pierre B. Reinhard *1980: Petits trous libertins by Pierre B. Reinhard *1981: Mélodie pour Manuella by Joë de Palmer *1981: L'Éducation d'Orphelie by Michel Ricaud *1981: Lingeries intimes (La veuve) by Jean-Claude Roy *1981: Quella porcacciona di mia moglie (Angela) by Lorenzo Onorati *1981: Lea by Lorenzo Onorati *1981: Provinciales en chaleur (Julie) by Jean-Claude Roy *1981: Innocence impudique by Jean-Claude Roy *1981: Gorges profondes et petites filles by Hubert Géral *1981: Marathon Love by Andrei Feher *1982: L'Inconnue by Alain Payet *1983: Les Boulugres by Jean Hurtado *1987: Soigne ta droite by Jean-Luc Godard *2000: La Dame pipi by Jacques Richard References External links * * * * Category:Living people Category:1957 births Category:French pornographic film actresses Category:French people of German descent Category:People from Suresnes Category:20th-century French actresses Ringer, Catherine